


Witch's Mark

by Aishuu



Series: 31 Ways to Leave Your Lover [24]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Magic-Users, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuko has a different way of passing the shop along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch's Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2007 prior to the completion of the first XXXholic manga series.

Watanuki wakes suddenly, his mind flickering instantaneously from dreaming to full consciousness. He stares at the ceiling, trying to figure out exactly what last night meant. She is gone, he knows instinctively, and she will not be coming back.  
  
The room still smells like her, a musky feminine scent mixed with opiate smoke. He lies in the bed, the silk sheets stuck to skin with dried bodily fluids. He can't remember everything that happened last night, can't remember how he ended up in Yuuko's arms.   
  
The images of the past few hours are blurred, but he knows they had some truly mind-blowing sex. The day before the very idea would have embarrassed him, but today it seems natural. He is a man, and she is a woman, and there is always the issue of sex between them.   
  
Yuuko had been an experienced lover, but strangely gentle with his virginal self. She had been everything a man could desire – sensual and knowing, yet still thrilled by his every caress. He remembers the joy of revelation as he traced her curves with his fingers, the tempting softness of her breasts as he suckled her nipples, the wicked heat of her body as he rode on top of her.  
  
Maybe if they'd only done it once, he could explain it away as a drunken escapade, or maybe something brought on by stress, but she'd been insatiable. The first time had been gentle, the second playful as she teased his cock with her lips, but the third was what really confused him.  
  
She had bit him over his heart, just to the side of his left nipple, marking him as hers and hers and _hers_. The feel of her teeth on his chest had been an exquisite agony, like sex and power rolled together in one perfect moment. He had screamed, and she had smiled up at him with amusement in her eyes as she had sank down on him.  
  
Looking at his chest, he sees the injury has faded, the slightly red skin more reminiscent of a birth mark than a wound. He touches it, and suddenly his mind is alight with things he's never learned. A surge sweeps through his body, and he comes again, even though he's alone.  
  
It takes a while for him to catch his breath, his mind swimming in the laconic aftermath of his orgasm. He sits there for an untold spell of time – more than a minute, but less than an hour – trying to assimilate the strange knowledge flowing through his head.   
  
The door creaks open, and the servants are there, looking at him with those blank expressions that he'd always found the wrong side of creepy. Without a word they come to him, and Maru helps him out of bed. He should be embarrassed at his nudity, but can't bring himself to care.  
  
Moro wraps a sky blue yukata around him, tying it at the waist, while Maru strips the bed. Watanuki lets himself be dressed, not even thinking of protesting. "Does master want anything else?" Moro asks after finishing.  
  
He looks at the girl, and the knowledge he's just gained clicks into place, and he can see more deeply than he ever had before. "No," he said. "I can clean up on my own."   
  
He moves toward the bathroom, walking with a gliding step and a serene certainty in his future. First a shower, then breakfast. A customer will be coming later today, and he must have the shop open for business.


End file.
